1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to, a lighting apparatus, especially a reading lamp. Lighting apparatuses of this kind are used as reading lamps, particularly in places where lighting conditions change frequently and the illumination of a particular area should be individually adjustable. Typical places in which they are used include aircraft and trains in which the lighting conditions change, for example when flying through clouds or passing through tunnels; when this happens, an illumination of the entire cabin or compartment is on the one hand too energy intensive and on the other hand, does not permit individual adjustment. The individual adjustability should make it possible to illuminate a particular area or item—which preferably lies within the field of vision of one passenger—according to the passenger's wishes. If the passenger wishes to read, then sufficient illumination of the information medium should be provided. If the passenger wishes to stop reading, for example to take a break, then it should be possible to switch off the light. At the same time, the illumination should be designed so that it does not disturb neighbors.
2. The Description of the Related Art
A lighting apparatus, especially a reading lamp, is known from German Patent Application DE 199 26 561 A1, which comprises a light source and a frame carrying the light source, which is pivotable about at least one of a horizontal axis and/or vertical axis and is fixed in selected positions.
Other forms of this sort of light apparatus are known, especially from German Patent Application DE 197 41 038 A1 or U.S. Pat. No. 2,011,692 A, in which the light source is arranged in rotatable component, such as an extended pivotable cylinder rotatable about its longitudinal axis in a housing, or in a pivotable cover.
WO 2006/041417 has disclosed a reading lamp that is situated on the underside of a monitor that can be pivoted out from the seat rest of an aircraft seat. This reading lamp can be used to illuminate the folding tray table. This reading lamp, however, is attached to the monitor so that it can only be used in certain positions. In addition, the monitor must be pivoted out from the seat back in order to activate the reading lamp. As a result, the monitor covers part of the information medium, for example, and limits the already restricted space for the passenger.
Particularly when a reading lamp of this kind is used aboard aircraft, it is necessary to take into account other special requirements. The available space in aircraft cabins is very limited and in addition, the weight of the lighting apparatus should be reduced as much as possible. The lighting apparatus also should not constitute an injury hazard and must comply with strict fire prevention regulations and in particular, should be flame resistant.
WO 2008/055694 has disclosed a lighting apparatus that is, on the one hand, compactly designed and, on the other hand, ensures a flexible illumination of items, having a light source and a light-guiding element that can be pivoted and/or tilted around a pivoting/tilting point and has at least one light-guiding axis and at least one light input surface and one light output surface, with the light-guiding element being axially movable and arranged so that between the light source and the light input surface, an open space is arranged through which light shines. This device has proven useful in actual practice, but places high demands on production precision and requires a relatively complex mechanism.